Motor vehicles typically include a storage bin or “glove box” disposed in an interior panel of a passenger compartment of the vehicle, such as an instrument panel or a center console. Glove boxes can become dirty during extended use. It remains desirable to provide an improved storage bin design that is easily repeatedly removed and reinstalled without tools, thereby minimizing wear, tear and/or damage to the storage bin or interior panel.